villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rigby (Regular Show)
Rigby is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show along with his best friend Mordecai. Rigby is a 23-year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper of the park. Despite being a protagonist character alongside Mordecai, he has done many villainous deeds that are unacceptable, but he has done things to fix his mistakes as well. As the series progressed, Rigby has gotten less and less antagonistic and has become more of a true friend and has even become a loving and devoted boyfriend and future husband to Eileen. Eventfully, he matures to the point where he retains little, if any of his more antagonistic traits. He was voiced by . Villainous Acts Season 1 *'The Power': Steals a keyboard from a wizard and inadvertently sends Skips to the moon. He, along with Mordecai, also conned Benson and Pops. *'Just Set Up the Chairs': Plugged in The Destroyer of Worlds game, so that he could play the game, even though Skips put a note forbidding anyone from playing it. He also tried to get out of setting up the chairs several times, and even expressed annoyance towards Mordecai for talking him out of taking a break. *'Death Punchies': Wanted to get vengeance on everyone who beat him by punchies all the time. He also messed up Mordecai's room and damaged most of the park. His actions could have killed his fellow workers and put the entire park in danger. *'Free Cake': He and Mordecai lie to Benson about Skips wanting a surprise party and he tries to eat the chocolate cake despite it being for Skips' party and he interrupts Skips' spirit dance leading to his death by the Guardians of Eternal Youth, he and Mordecai felt remorse but got revived after giving them the cake for his life back. *'Grilled Cheese Deluxe': Steals a grilled cheese sandwich from Benson and lied to Mordecai about buying it. He also went on with the scheme to lie to the astronuts. *'The Unicorns Have Got to Go': Brought in a gang of unicorns, which caused mass destruction in the House. This along with his horrible treatment of Mordecai in this episode, made fans consider this episode to be one of his worst appearences. *'Don': Rigby antagonizes his younger brother Don because he is bigger, richer, and friendlier. This leads to him sending Don away and nearly destroying the park as he was too jealous of Don to ask for help. As revealed later on, however, he does have some valid reasons for his jealously towards Don. Season 2 *'Ello Gov'nor': He smashed up a British taxi with a tree. He and Mordecai also forgot to return a movie they rented. *'It's Time': He repeatedly makes Mordecai jealous when he announces his plan to go out on a date with Margaret and kept pushing his buttons until he snapped. *'Appreciation Day': He and Mordecai edit the Book of Park Records to make themselves seem like better employees than they already are. This leads to the creation of Snowballs the Ice Monster and the near destruction of The Park. *'Over the Top': He relentlessly plays into Skips' insecurities by pranking him with an arm gadget allowing him to effortlessly beat him in arm wrestling. He also fooled the others into thinking that he was the stronger of the two. On top of this, he continued his scheme even after realizing that Skips was losing confidence in himself. *'Do Me a Solid': He didn't want to hang out with Eileen, so he made Mordecai do him 10 solids, which were humiliating. Some of these include, putting hot sauce in his nachos, treating him like a slave, and recording him as he did something that's embarassing. *'Karaoke Video': He (along with Mordecai) excitedly manage to accidentally trash talk Benson, Pops, and Skips. Their attempts at getting away with this result in them ruining the Karaoke Night. Season 3 *'Bet to be Blonde': Cheats during a bet so he would win. He even ignored Skips's advice until he pushed Mordecai to his limit. *'Skips Strikes': Bets the souls of himself, Mordecai, Benson, and Pops with Death if they lost a bowling match. He also tries to defend himself when Mordecai punches him several times in response. *'Terror Tales of the Park' (In the House): Threw eggs at an evil wizard's door, which was illegal. *'Fortune Cookie': Switches his fortune cookie with Benson's to get better luck, putting Benson through many terrible predicaments. In the end, it was shown that Muscle Man switched Rigby's cookie earlier. *Replaced: He along with Mordecai, sabatoged Chad and Jermey's attempt to get their job. They also bragged to Benson after driving them away. *Best Burger in the World: He gave Benson a hard time over having to a week's worth of work, tried to disobey him several times, and along with Mordecai, killed both of their holograms for trying to steal their burgers. *'Diary': Broke Margaret's diary, though this was an accident. What makes this a villainous act, however, was that he was warned several times about what would happen if he touched it. *'Death Bear': He lied about a "local legend" and brought Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen to the abandoned Zoo where Death Bear lives. Which almost had killed Mordecai, himself, Margaret and Eileen. Season 4 *'Do or Diaper': He (along with Muscle Man) make a bet - if Mordecai can kiss Margaret by midnight Friday, Muscle Man will wear a diaper for a week. However, if Mordecai fails, he has to wear a diaper for a week. Despite supporting Mordecai, he was upset when he was happy about his punishment instead of being upset and had fun at his expense. *'Cool Cubed': Pressures Thomas into drinking an extremely cold drink in order to make a "brain freeze face" resulting in Thomas nearly freezing to death. He also tried to get out of saving him because of his cowardince. Season 5 *'Wall Buddy': He divided the room with Wall Buddy, leaving all the trash on Mordecai's side. On top of this, he didn't clean up his room despite Benson saying he would fire both if they didn't clean it up, gulit-tripped Mordecai for not helping him, and threw him under the bus at the end despite calling him out for doing it eariler. Fans consider this his worst appearence to date. Season 7 *'The Lunch Club': after he ruins Mr. Maellard's lunch, he and Benson have to write Meallard a letter. They have fun instead and Benson and Rigby leave Maellard an insulting note with both of them deciding to resign. *'Lunch Break': He along with Mordecai, tricked Benson into buying an expensive sub. Gallery Negative Rigby.jpg RigbyEvilStare.png|Rigby's angry stare. RigbyEvilGrin.png|Rigby's Evil Grin for having a idea how to eradicate the evil sausages with mustard. RigbyEvilLaugh.png|Rigby's Evil Laugh for he got rid of a tape with a annoying music. Rigbypunch.jpg|Rigby taking matters with death punch of every person who punched him. Rigby.png source.gif|Rigby possessed by an annoying song called Summertime Loving, Loving in the Summer (Time). tenorpunch.gif|Rigby punched by Mordecai's mail. 10Lz.gif|Rigby punched by Mordecai. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Successful Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Paranoid Category:Fragmental Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Protagonists Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Greedy Category:Revived Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Anarchist Category:Egotist Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Perverts Category:Grey Zone Category:Provoker Category:Suicidal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers